HATE U LOVE U
by Pumpkiner's86
Summary: Aduh gk pinter bikin summary/ HAEMIN FF
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Hate U Love U-I**

**Author : Jung Hyejin**

**Main Cast : HaeMin**

**Genre : Drama/Brothership**

**Rating : T-M(jaga-jaga)**

**Crack pair. Kalau gk suka jangan dibaca.**

**Berikan like dan comment setelah membacanya.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA^^**

"YA~LEE DONGHAE IREONAAAAAAAA!"teriak namja bertubuh sintal pada namja yang bukannya bangun malah menutup tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Dan hal ini membuat namja manis itu menatapnya kesal. "Kalau kau tetap tidak kunjung bangun juga maka aku akan memasak ikan-ikanmu."ancam Sungmin-namja manis bertubuh sintal itu.

Tak jua mendapat respon Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan kearah meja besar dimana sebuah aquarium besar dengan banyak ikan mirip badut berwarna orange berenang. Sungmin menatap ikan-ikan tersebut dengan tatapan iblisnya. Donghae yang ternyata sudah bangun mengintip gerak-gerik Sungmin melalui selimutnya.

"YAK~Aku bangun!"ucap Donghae setengah berteriak saat melihat tangan Sungmin yang mencengkram salah satu ikan kesayangannya. Sungmin menatap Donghae dan tersenyum evil.

"Hahahahahaha~aku tidak pernah main-main Lee Donghae."sambung Sungmin dan beranjak keluar kamar. "Cepatlah mandi. Nanti kita telat masuk kesekolah."ucap Sungmin dan menutup pintu kamar namja tampan itu.

Donghae menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi seraya menggerutu karena namja manis tadi yang hampir membunuh ikan kesayangannya."Dasar namja gila."

**#HaeMin#**

Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi makan. Dihadapannya kini sudah tersaji nasi goreng dan susu. Satu alisnya naik saat melihat hanya ada satu nasi goreng diatas meja makan, ditatapnya namja manis yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"tanya Donghae.

"Tidak,aku lagi diet. Cepatlah makan kau membuang-buang waktu Lee Donghae."

"Aish~dasar cerewet. Kau itu istriku jadi kau harus sopan berbicaran dengan suamimu sendiri dan lagi percuma kau diet karena tubuhmu tak akan kurus."

Sungmin mendelik tajam pada namja dihadapannya sekarang."Apa kau bilang? YAK,Lee Donghae aku memang istrimu tapi aku lebih tua 1 tahun darimu jadi kaulah seharusnya yang sopan padaku dan terserah aku ingin diet atau tidak,HUH."kesal Sungmin kemudian melipat kedua lengannya didepan dadanya.

Donghae?

Dia tidak peduli dengan kalimat namja berstatus istrinya itu.

Mobil ferrari hitam itu terparkir dihalaman sekolah dengan rapi bersama mobil mewah lainnya. Sungmin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Sungmin hendak membuka pintu mobil namun sebuah cengkraman dilengannya membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae yang menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat selama disekolah kita bukanlah siapa-siapa."

Sungmin berdecih. "Aku tau,bodoh. Lepaskan tanganmu aku sudah telat 5 menit karenamu."jawab Sungmin ketus. Donghae segera melepaskan tangannya pada pergelangan lengan Sungmin.

Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin adalah dua namja yang dinikahkan oleh kedua orangtua masing-masing demi mempererat hubungan kerja orangtua lebih tua satu tahun dari Donghae karena namja penyuka ikan itu jenius(dibantu sahabat) maka dia loncat kelas sehingga dirinya kini bisa seangkatan dengan Sungmin-istrinya. Pernikahan Sungmin dan Donghae tertutup dan hanya teman-teman Donghae saja yang datang teman-teman Sungmin tak ada yang datang karena dilarang oleh Donghae. Selama tiga bulan menikah keduanya tidak bisa dikatakan sepasang suami istri karena dua namja ini selalu berdebat dalam hal apapun dan yang paling sering dipermasalahkan adalah yang menyukai warna pink membuat Donghae risih melihatnya.

'_Kau namja bukan yeoja. Buanglah semua barang-barang warna pinkmu itu.'_

'_YAK~Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau tidak ingin tidur sekamar denganku karena kamar ini terdapat berbagai macam warna pink lebih baik kau tidur dikamar sebelah saja sana. Dasar ikan cucut.'_

Itulah kenapa Donghae dan Sungmin tidak tidur satu kamar dengan Sungmin. Karena warna **PINK **yang membuat mata namja penyuka ikan itu terasa terbakar.

Suasana dikantin saat ini sangat ramai karena banyaknya siswa maupun siswi yang beristirahat untuk makan atau sekedar mengobrol disini. Empat orang namja duduk disalah satu meja paling ujung dekat dengan jendela keempat namja itu adalah Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun,Lee Donghae dan Kim Heechul kekasih dari Choi Siwon.

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan namja kelinci itu,Hae?"tanya Heechul sembari menyesap jus jeruknya. Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan gadget putihnya menghela nafas dan menggidikkan bahunya membuat sang cinderella itu kesal dibuatnya.

"Hae hyung apa kau tidak takut kalau Sungmin hyung diambil oleh namja lain?"pertanyaan namja yang paling muda diantara mereka itu langsung membuat Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih memainkan pspnya.

"Maksudmu apa,Kyu?"tanya Siwon yang dianggukkan Heechul. Kyuhyun menatap ketiga hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hyungdeul tidak tau kalau Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk ketua club dance disekolah kita ini menyu_ani lebih tepatnya mencintai Sungmin hyung sejak dulu."

Jawaban dan penjelasan Kyuhyun tadi membuat ketiga namja itu diam."Aku dengar dari Hyoyeon wakil ketua club dance kalau Eunhyuk akan menyatakan cintanya hari ini."

"MWO?"koor SiChulHae dengan nyaring mengundang tatapan tanya dari seluruh penghuni kantin. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal pada ketiga hyungnya yang tak peka pada sekelilingnya apalagi Donghae.

** Aula Sekolah**

"Kau mencariku?"tanya namja manis itu pada namja bertubuh kurus yang duduk disalah satu kursi diaula itu.

"Nde Minnie~"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu,Bunny~"

Lee Sungmin namja manis itu menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat pernyataan sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai ketua club dance disekolah mereka. Namja kurus yang tak lain adalah Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang sudah lama disukainya itu.

"Minnie~"Sungmin merasakan geli saat Eunhyuk memanggil namanya tepat didepan telinganya.

"Hyu-hyukkie"panggil Sungmin tergagap saat dirinya merasakan lidah Eunhyuk menjilati telinganya. Kedua mata foxynya tertutup rapat.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin~"

**BRAK**

Pintu malang itu dibanting dengan keras oleh namja tampan dengan rambut pirangnya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Tunggu marah? Yah,Lee Donghae melihat **istrinya** Lee Sungmin bersama Lee Hyukjae ketua club dance yang kini mungkin sudah menjadi **kekasih** dari **istrinya**. Perlukah diulangi? Tidak. Itu akan membuat aura panas dihati namja penyuka ikan itu semakin panas saja.

"**Brengsek!**"umpatnya saat teringat akan perlakuan Lee Hyukjae yang **menyentuh** Sungmin. **What the hell!** Dirinya yang berstatus suaminyapun belum pernah meniduri namja manis itu jangankan meniduri untuk berdekatanpun dirinya ogah-ogahan dikarenakan istrinya itu selalu menggunakan sesuatu yang berwarna **pink** ditubuhnya entah itu baju,celana,kalung atau semacamnya.

"**Aaaaarrrggghhhttt!** Kau menyebalkan Lee Sungmin."rutuk Donghae.

**Cklek**

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dan suaminya Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Bagaimana tidak,dirinya menunggu Donghae selama tiga jam disekolah dan jika tidak diberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa namja ikan itu sudah pulang dari jam istirahat tadi maka namja manis itu mungkin akan menunggunya sampai malam karena Donghae melarangnya pulang sekolah tanpa dirinya.

"IKAAAAAANNNN,KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

**BRUK**

Sungmin menindih tubuh Donghae yang sedang tidur."Menjauh dariku Lee Sungmin."ucap namja penyuka ikan tersebut dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menyamping. Sungmin menatap Donghae bingung. Namun,dirinya yang tidak tau apa-apa masih saja menerjang tubuh Donghae.

"Kau kenapa pulang duluan,ikan bodoh?aku menunggumu tiga jam lebih disekolah. Beruntung ada Kyuhyun sahabatmu yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau pulang duluan saat istirahat dan dia jugalah yang mengantarku sampai kerumah. Kenapa kau membolos Lee Donghae?"

"DIAMLAH!"

**DEG**

Sungmin membeku saat mendengar bentakan sekaligus tatapan tajam dari Donghae. Memang selama menikah hubungan mereka jauh dar ikata harmonis setiap hari selalu ada perdebatan kecil antara mereka. Walaupun sering bertengkar,Donghae tak pernah membentak dan berteriak dengan nyaring kepada Sungmin.

"H-hae~"

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU LEE SUNGMIN."titah Donghae sembari masih menatap istrinya dengan tajam. Sungmin turun dari tempat tidur suaminya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Donghae dengan wajah menunduk.

**BLAM**

Sakit. Entah mengapa dirinya merasakan sakit saat melihat wajah sedih Sungmin. Salahkan emosinya yang masih belum juga hilang walaupun dirinya mencoba tidur untuk menghilangkan semua yang dilihatnya tadi tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna. See,bahkan dirinya membentak istri manisnya itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

'_Mianhae Sungmin~'_

Sarapan pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya yang diwarnai dengan perdebatan kecil dari pasangan suami istri itu. Keduanya makan dalam dia tanpa ada satupun yang ingin memulai bertanya ataupun memulai bicara.

"Hae~"panggil Sungmin saat melihat namja berambut pirang itu berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya dibahu. Donghae berhenti dan menatap Sungmin yang berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sekolah. Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."jawab Sungmin kemudian kembali duduk dan menyantap sarapannya. Donghae menghela nafasnya kemudian pergi kesekolah tanpa mengajak Sungmin. Sepertinya namja ikan itu masih marah.

** Atap Sekolah**

"Apa kemarin ada perang dunia ke I,hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pspnya. Kedua mata yang sedari tadi terpejam perlahan terbuka. Kedua matanya menatap awan putih yang bergerak.

"Aku hanya membentak dan mengacuhkannya."jawab Donghae seadanya. Kyuhyun mempause permainannya dan memasukkan benda berbentuk persegi itu kedalam kantong celana sekolahnya dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping namja yang sudah dianggap hyungnya itu.

"Sehabis aku pulang dari club musik. Aku melihat Sungmin hyung berdiri didepan jendela kelasnya. Aku menghampirinya dan langsung bertanya."

_**Flashback#**_

"_**Loh,kenapa hyung masih disini?"**_

_**Merasa ada yang berbicara dengannya. Sungmin langsung berbalik dan mendapati namja berambut ikal sedang berdiri dan menatapnya.**_

"_**Aku menunggu Hae. Kau tau sendiri,Kyu. Ikan cucut itu melarangku pulang sebelum dia datang menjemputku dikelas. Ini sudah jam 5 sore dan ikan cucut itu belum juga datang."**_

_**Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban dari istri sahabatnya itu."Bukankan Donghae hyung sudah pulang dari jam istirahat tadi,hyung."**_

"_**MWO?"kaget Sungmin."Aish~ikan sialan. Awas saja kalau aku pulang. Aku basmi semua ikan-ikan jeleknya itu."sambung Sungmin dengan wajah kesal dan kedua tangan yang diremas-remas. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menggemaskan.**_

"_**Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah,hyung. Lagipula rumahku dan rumah hyung dan Donghae hyung satu arah." Sungmin terlihat berpikir kemudian dirinya mengangguk.**_

"_**Gomawo,Kyu~"**_

_**Flashback End#**_

"Hyung~"

"Hng?"

"Saranghae~"

Donghae langsung bangun dan menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya."Kau gila,Kyuhyun-ah."jawab Donghae dengan wajah shocknya. Kyuhyun kemudian bangun dan kini menatap hyungnya yang lebih pendek darinya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Donghae menahan nafasnya.

"Kau namja ikan yang bodoh,hyung."

"YAK~apa kau bilang. Dasar evil berani sekali kau mengataiku bodoh. Aku ini pintar dan tampan."

"Tapi kau bodoh. Membiarkan istrinya sendiri disentuh orang lain."

Hening.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian menepuk bahu sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya hyung sendiri."Hyung tenang saja. Lagipula Sungmin hyung menolak Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae menatap wajah evil Kyuhyun dengan tatapan '**benarkah**' yang diangguki Kyuhyun yang seolah mengerti tatapan itu."Sungmin hyung yang menceritakannya padaku waktu diperjalanan pulang."jelas Kyuhyun. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang kini mulai mendung.

"Kenapa kelinci bodoh itu menolah namja seperti Lee Hyukjae?"gumam Donghae penuh tanya. Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Sungmin yang berdiri disampingnya. Mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin. Kyuhyunpun pergi tanpa disadari oleh Donghae. Sungmin duduk disamping suaminya yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau cemburu padaku ikan bodoh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Hate U Love U-II**

**Author : Jung Hyejin**

**Main Cast : HaeMin**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Rating : T-M(jaga-jaga)**

**Crack pair. Kalau gk suka jangan dibaca.**

**Berikan like dan comment setelah membacanya.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA^^**

Sedari pulang sekolah namja manis bergigi kelinci itu terus mengembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya ditekuk seperti orang kesal. Namja yang duduk disampingnya sesekali melirik namja manis yang berstatus istrinya tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Berhenti memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu Lee Sungmin."

Kalimat sadis yang dilontarkan namja penyuka ikan itu benar-benar membuat kekesalan Sungmin berlipat-lipat. Tidak sadarkah namja itu bahwa dia juga yang sudah membuat Sungmin memasang wajah seperti sekarang.

"Lee Donghae kau memang namja bodoh."

"Lalu,kalau aku bodoh kau mau apa? Membunuhku,mencekikku atau menciumku?"goda Donghae seraya melirik Sungmin yang sekarang melipat tangannya didada dan Donghae kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Hae~"

"Heum~"

"Kemarin kau melihatku dan Eunhyuk sewaktu diaula sekolah?"tanya Sungmin hati-hati sembari menatap suaminya yang sedang menyetir. "Haeeeee~"rengek Sungmin dengan nada manja karena Donghae tak berbicara.

"Aish~apa sih? Aku lagi menyetir."jawabnya dengan nada ketus. Sungmin lagi-lagi menggembungkan wajahnya dan melipat kedua lengannya didada."Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dan kulihat kau **menikmatinya**."

"MWO?"teriak Sungmin membuat Donghae mengrem mobilnya mendadak.

**DUK**

"Aww~YA LEE DONGHAE IKAN BODOH KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU,EOH?"teriak Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang terantuk dashboard mobil.

"KAU! KENAPA BERTERIAK BODOH."balas Donghae dengan berteriak dan mengelus dadanya. Syukurlah jalanan sepi karena jalan menuju rumah mereka jarang dilalui oleh motor atau mobil pada saat siang seperti ini.

"Mianhae~"

Donghae melirik Sungmin yang menuduk. Dirinya masih menunggu namja kelinci itu bicara."Aku tidak tau kau melihatnya sehingga kau salah paham. Semalaman aku berpikir apa kesalahanku. Aku pikir kau marah karena aku pulang dengan Kyuhyun." Sungmin memutar badannya sehingga kini tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Donghae." Hae~mianhae."

**DEG,,, DEG,,,DEG**

Donghae merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal saat melihat tatapan mata Sungmin yang penuh penyesalah dan memohon maaf padanya. Sungmin tak pernah meminta maaf saat mereka bertengkar. Mungkin kali ini pertengkarannya bukan pertengkaran mereka yang seperti biasa.

"Kau bicara apa,Minnie. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."jawab Donghae dan membelai lembut pipi putih mulus istrinya. "Aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin aku membentakmu."sambungnya dan tersenyum lembut. Sungmin merasakan hangat pada tubuhnya saat melihat senyuman yang jarang sekali ditujukannya dihadapan dirinya. Kedua manik itu saling bertatapan dalam perlahan keduanya mempertipis jarak hingga beberapa senti lagi kedua bibir itu akan bertemu sampai_

**Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt~**

_bunyi klakson Kyuhyun menyadarkan mereka. Donghae dan Sungmin refleks menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Wajah keduanya memerah."Aish~dongsaeng sialan."umpat Donghae saat melihat seringaian mengejek Kyuhyun dari kaca spion mobilnya.

Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja dengan rapi. Ditatapnya makanan yang dibuatnya itu dengan decakkan bangga. Diliriknya jam tangan pink yang melingkar indah dilengannya.

"Aish~dasar ikan bodoh. Ini sudah jam 6.l3."umpat Sungmin. Dengan langkah besar namja kelinci ini naik keatas menuju kamar suaminya. Untuk membangunkan namja ikan tersebut.

"LEE DONGHAE,,, IREONAYOOOOOOOOOO~"teriak Sungmin tepat ditelinga Donghae membuat empunya langsung duduk ditempat tidur. Sepertinya Donghae harus kedokter THT siang nanti.

"KAU GILA LEE SUNGMIN."balas Donghae berteriak. Sungmin hanya nyengir gaje. Donghae ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah namja pecinta pink tersebut tapi berhubung dirinya bukanlah psycopat maka diurungkannya niat baiknya itu.

"Cepatlah mandi dan kita sarapan lalu berangkat. Aku tidak ingin telat dan membolos diatap sekolah atau ditaman belakang sekolah."

Donghae hanya mengacak rambutnya mendengar ocehan gratis dipagi hari dari istri **tersayang**nya."Lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku sebelum kau keperkosa Lee Sungmin."ancam Donghae dengan wajah serius.

Mata rubah itu membulat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan namja ikan tersebut. Hey,walaupun mereka suami istri tapi keduanya belum pernah melakukan **itu**. Bagi mereka melakukan itu harus dilandasi cinta dan mereka sama sekali tidak saling mencinta. Heum,benarkah?

"Aish~dasar ikan pabbo."kesal Sungmin dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Donghae. Mata namja tampan itu melihat wajah Sungmin memerah. Donghae tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi sebelum dirinya dimarahi lagi.

Donghae memakan sarapan paginya dengan tenang. Sungmin yang duduk bersebrangan dengan suaminya. Sesekali melirik kearah Donghae. Sungmin merutuki jantungnya berdetak abnormal saat melihat wajah tampan suaminya. Mungkinkah Sungmin mulai ada perasaan pada namja ikan yang berstatus suaminya itu?

** School**

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya,Minnie?"tanya namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai ketua club dance sekolah. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ck~Minnie hyung jangan memasang wajah imut seperti itu. Kau sudah menikah dengan namja ikan sombong itukan."

"Eh,kau tau darimana,Hyukkie?"tanya Sungmin. Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk atau Hyukjae itu tersenyum pada namja yang masih dicintainya itu.

"Aku sudah tau dua bulan yang lalu,Minnie. Aku hanya menunggumu untuk bercerita saja. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau tidak mau menceritakan berita bahagiamu padaku."sedih Eunhyuk kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Rasa bersalah kini menghinggapi hatinya. "Mianhae Hyukkie-ah."

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak marah padamu. Lagipula aku tau alasan kau tidak bercerita."

"Gomawo,Hyukkie~"jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya. Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum. Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya dipundak sahabatnya itu. Sudah lama dirinya tak seperti ini bersama Eunhyuk. Yah,semenjak menikah Sungmin jarang bermanja-manja dengan sahabat penyuka film yadong ini. Untuk saat ini biarlah dirinya menikmati apa yang dulu sering dilakukannya dengan Eunhyuk.

10 meter dari taman belakang sekolah dimana Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berada. Dua orang namja yang tak lain adalah Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatap tak suka dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Donghae segera berbalik meninggalkan area taman. Jari-jari tangannya mengepal. Marah dan kesal bercampur dihatinya. Bukankah kalian tidak saling mencintai,kenapa harus marah,Lee Donghae?

Kyuhyun menatap namja bergummy smile itu dengan wajah datarnya."Aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku,Lee Hyukjae~"gumam Kyuhyun dengan penuh seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

**#HaeMin#**

Sungmin menekan-nekan tombol remote tv dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Perasaan kesal dari tadi siang masih menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana tidak,saat pulang sekolah tadi Donghae lagi-lagi meninggalkannya. Beruntung sahabatnya Eunhyuk dengan senang hati mau mengantarkannya pulang. Dan saat dirinya pulang hatinya semakin kesal karena namja bernama Donghae berstatus suaminya tiga bulan yang lalu ternyata belum pulang kerumah.

"Ikan bodoh. Kemana sih dia?" Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding ruang utama rumah dia dan Donghae. "Sudah jam 10 malam."lirih Sungmin. Perasaan khawatir kini menyelimuti Sungmin.

**Cklek**

Sungmin menatap namja yang baru datang itu dengan mata berbinar. Namun mata itu tergantikan dengan wajah ditekuk. Hey,bunny Ming masih kesal pada namja ikan itu. Ingat.

"Kau darimana saja,ikan bodoh?"tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu dan apa pedulimu?"balas Donghae tak kalah sinis. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban yang terkesan dingin.

"YA! Jelas itu urusanku. Kau dengan seenaknya meninggalkanku disekolah tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu dan pulang malam seperti ini. Kau kenapa?" Sungmin menatap lurus punggung Donghae yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa dan menatap acara tv tanpa niat. Donghae?dia masih betah berdiri tapi sekarang tubuhnya menghadap kearah tv juga.

"Untung tadi ada Hyukkie yang dengan senang hati mengantarkanku pulang. Besok aku minta dibelikan mobil saja dengan appa daripada harus satu mobil denganmu yang selalu pulang duluan."

"Min~"

**DEG**

Tubuh Sungmin serasa membeku. Darahnya berdesir hangat,jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat saat Donghae memanggilnya dengan suara berat yang... Oh~ini pertama kalinya selama tiga bulan satu atap Donghae memanggilnya seperti itu. Perlahan Sungmin mulai menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap namja yang sudah membuatnya membeku.

**DEG**

Sungmin benar-benar merutuki jantungnya yang semakin berdetak kencang saat melihat sorot mata tajam yang kini menatapnya intens. "A-apa?"tanya Sungmin tergagap dan menatap Donghae dengan gelisah karena gugup.

"Kau menyebalkan."setelah melontarkan dua kalimat dengan nada sinis. Donghae berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam. Setelah Donghae benar-benar masuk kekamarnya. Sungmin tersadar.

"LEE DONGHAEEEEEE! NEO BABONIKAAAAA~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Hate U Love U –Chapter 3**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/or hurt terserah deh...hehehehe**

**Main cast : HaeMin slight HyukMin and other member Super Junior**

**Rating : Masih aman^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**CRACK PAIR**

**DON'T LIKE **

**PLEASE KLIK**

**EXIT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari demi hari,minggu demi minggu hubungan dua namja bermarga sama itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang berarti. Semenjak kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu. Akhirnya Sungmin bisa mengendarai mobilnya sendiri tanpa ikut dengan suami ikannya. Walaupun awalnya appa Sungmin tetap bersikukuh agar Sungmin satu mobil dengan menantunya dan demi semua warna pink didunia akhirnya namja kelinci itu mengeluarkan jurusnya yaitu mengurung diri dikamar.

_**Flashback#**_

"**Appa ayolah belikan aku mobil,ne."pinta namja bergigi kelinci itu pada sang appa yang sedang asyik membaca korannya dipagi libur yang indah ini.**

"**Bukankah sudah ada suamimu yang bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu. Lagipula kau dan Donghaekan satu sekolah,Minnie."jawab appa Sungmin dengan nada santai tanpa beban sama sekali. Dan Sungmin benar-benar membenci itu. **

"**Appa~Minnie tidak mungkinkan bergantung dengan namja ikan itu terus. Minnie juga ingin mobil sendiri,appa."kini wajah itu memelas dengan mata yang berair. Appa Sungmin menutup korannya dan melipatnya kemudian menatap putra satu-satunya yang jauh sekali dari kata tampan itu.**

"**Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"tanya sang appa dan Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Appa Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu tetaplah satu mobil dengannya."jawab Kangin appa Sungmin dengan santai.**

"**Baik. Kalau appa tidak juga menuruti keinginan Minnie. Minnie akan mogok makan dan sekolah. Minnie tidak ingin keluar dari kamar sampai appa mau membelikan mobil untuk Minnie. HUH~" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya dan memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting keras pintu berwarna pink miliknya. Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat manja Sungmin yang tidak berubah.**

**Well,,, Sungmin benar-benar keras kepala dan memegang ucapannya. Sudah tiga hari dirinya mengurung dikamarnya dan selama itu pula Sungmin tidak makan. Leeteuk_umma Sungmin benar-benar khawatir dengan anak kesayangannya itu. Sudah berkali-kali dirinya membujuk Sungmin dan hasilnya makanan yang dirinya bawa harus terbuang sia-sia.**

"**Apa Sungmin masih tidak mau keluar?"tanya Kangin yang melihat istrinya yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua rumahnya dimana kamar Sungmin berada. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Dirinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan putra manisnya itu. Kangin menghela nafasnya. Kemudian dirinya berdiri dan menaiki tangga lantai dua rumahnya.**

**Tok,tok,tok**

"**Sungminnie~"**

"**Aku tidak akan keluar sampai appa memenuhi keinginanku."teriak Sungmin dari dalam kamarnya. Kangin menghela nafasnya. Dirinya sudah hafal betul tabiat anaknya itu.**

"**Yeobo~turuti saja apa kehendaknya. Toh,itu hanya sebuah mobil."ucap Leeteuk yang kini sudah berdiri disamping suaminya. Kangin kembali menghela nafasnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.**

"**Baiklah. Appa akan membelikan mobil untukmu. Asal kau keluar dan makan. Kau sudah tiga hari tidak makan,Minnie."**

**Cklek**

**Grep**

"**Gamsahamnida appa,eomma."ucap Sungmin yang kini memeluk kedua orangtuanya dengan bahagia. Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lega.**

_**Flashback End#**_

Sungmin tersenyum bangga melihat mobil sport hitam miliknya. Senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Saat Sungmin berada dirumah orangtuanya suaminya Lee Donghae harus disibukkan dengan pertandingan basketnya sehingga dirinya tidak bisa membantu mertuanya membujuk Sungmin yang mengurung diri dikamar. Lagipula,kedatangan Donghaepun tak akan membantu apapun karena apa yang diminta namja kelinci itu adalah **mutlak** yang harus dipenuhi saat itu juga.

"Cih~aku tidak akan bangga mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dengan cara kekanakkan seperti itu."

Sungmin mendeathglare suaminya yang bersandar disalah satu tiang teras rumahnya. Donghae menatap mobil milik hitam tersebut kemudian menatap Sungmin begitu seterusnya.

"Kau bisa menyetir?"

"Tentu saja."jawab Sungmin sarkastik. Alis namja penyuka ikan itu terangkat. Dia tidak percaya dengan semudah itu dengan jawaban Sungmin. Dulu,sebelum menikah dirinya tidak pernah melihat Sungmin membawa mobil kesekolah. Sungmin selalu diantar dan dijemput. Jikapun tidak maka sahabat monyetnya itulah yang akan mengantarnya pulang atau menjemputnya dirumah. Hingga dirinya menikahpun Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah menyetir mobil karena dirinyalah yang selalu menyetir.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang bisa menyetir. Dan mulai besok pagi jangan bangunkan aku. Kau cukup membuatkan sarapanku saja kemudian silahkan berangkat sendiri."

Sungmin berdecak mendengar perintah suaminya. "Arrasseo ikan jelek."balas Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan penyuka ikan nemo itu terbangun saat indera pendengarannya terganggu karena bunyi alarm yang menggema dikamar berwarna hijau muda itu. Setelah menghentikan bunyi alarm tersebut. Donghae menyibakkan selimutnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi membersihkan diri dan bersiap kesekolah.

"_**Ikan bodoh,aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagimu. Aku berangkat duluan. Selesai sarapan cuci piring dan gelasnya."**_

_**Pinkbunny Sungmin **_

Donghae hampir saja tersedak makanannya saat membaca nama yang tertera dibawah kertas pink yang kalian sudah bisa menebak milik siapa. "Kadang aku bingung dengan namja itu. Apa dia yeoja yang terperangkap didalam tubuh namja. Dasar."gumam Donghae dan kembali memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

** School**

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi membuat para siswa dan siswi bersorak gembira. Tiga jam mengerjakan tugas pelajaran dan mendengarkan songsaengnim menjelaskan didepan tentu membuat bosan dan mengantuk. Seperti biasanya siswa dan siswi berhambur keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk memulai ritual mereka. Makan atau sekedar mengobrol.

Donghae,Siwon dan Heechul menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan i-pad silvernya. Yang menjadi ketiga hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu adalah Kyuhyun tidak memegang pspnya melainkan i-pad.

"Apa sebentar lagi akan kiamat,Wonnie?"tanya Heechul sedikit menyindir.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan ada tsunami."komentar Donghae.

"Sepertinya uri Kyuhyun sedang berselingkuh."mendengar komentar tidak nyambung dari namja berjulukan kuda itu membuat Donghae dan Heechul refleks menatapnya dengan aneh. Siwon hanya nyengir gaje menanggapinya. Kyuhyun yang sadar ketiga hyungnya menyindirnya hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Annyeong,boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian?"tanya seorang namja kurus dan sedikit tinggi dengan gummy smile yang dimilikinya. Keempat namja yang duduk dimeja tersebut menatapnya dengan kening mengerut.

"Tentu. Silahkan."ucap Kyuhyun mempersilahkan dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi wadah untuk sahabatn Sungmin tersebut. Eunhyuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan makanannya dan mulai memakannya tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh empat namja itu. Eunhyuk teringat akan sesuatu kemudian langsung menatap Donghae yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan sekolah.

"Lee Donghae~"panggilnya. Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya. Donghae langsung menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan ada-apa-kau-memanggilku. Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sebentar,ragu untuk bertanya tentang sahabatnya. Apalagi dirinya tau bahwa suami sahabtnya itu tidak menyukainya_ani lebih tepatnya cemburu padanya.

"Apa Sungmin sakit?"

"Eh?" Donghae terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Sungmin sakit? Perasaan namja kelinci itu baik-baik saja tadi malam. Siwon,Heechul,Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menunggu jawaban Donghae yang ternyata melamun.

"Ck~ditanya bukannya menjawab malah melamun. Sebenarnya ada apa Eunhyuk-ah?"

**PLAK**

"Aww,, appo."ringis Kyuhyun saat kepalanya dilempar Heechul dengan botol kecap yang berada dimeja itu. "YA~kau ingin membunuhku,hyung?"kesal Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Heh bocah. Eunhyuk lebih tua darimu panggil dia hyung,babo."omel Heechul. Siwon menenangkan namjachingunya itu. Eunhyuk menatap ajaib pada Heechul dan Kyuhyun kemudian dirinya kembali teringat akan tujuan awalnya bergabung dengan keempat namja populer dan terkaya disekolahnya ini.

"Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak masuk. Sedangkan Sungmin bilang dia pergi sekolah duluan."jawab Donghae kemudian mengambil hp samsung galaxy keluaran terbaru miliknya untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Jujur saja,perasaannya sekarang benar-benar tidak enak.

"Kau bilang apa,hyung? Sungmin hyung pergi duluan? Jadi dia tidak berangkat bersamamu,hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya sibuk menunggu jawaban dari istrinya. Perasaanya semakin tidak nyaman saat hp Sungmin tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Sungmin naik apa kesekolah kalau tidak denganmu,Hae?"kali ini Siwonlah yang bertanya.

"Mobil."jawab Donghae seadanya.

"MWO?"teriak Eunhyuk tak percaya. Donghae yang hendak menghubungi Sungmin terkejut karena suara teriakan Eunhyuk. Bukan hanya Donghae saja. Siwon,Heechul,Kyuhyun dan penghuni kantin yang lain menatap kearah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"YA~kau tidak perlu berteriak Lee Hyukjae-ssi."ucap Heechul dan mengusap dadanya yang berdetak cepat karena terkejut. Eunhyuk tak peduli dengan kalimat Heechul. Kedua matanya menatap suami sahabat sekaligus orang yang masih dicintainya itu dengan marah.

"Kenapa kau biarkan Minnie membawa mobil sendirian?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang terdengar menahan marah.

"Memangnya ada apa,hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan namja yang duduk disampingnya sekarang. Kyuhyun dapat melihat jari-jari Eunhyuk yang terkepal hingga putih.

"Dia bisa membawa mobil sendiri jadi untuk apa aku melarangnya. Mungkin Sungmin pergi jalan-jalan untuk mencari barang pinknya."jawab Donghae sedikit ragu akan ucapannya. Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Yeoboseyo~Shindong-ssi katakan pada guru piket aku izin."

"..."

"Aku ada urusan."

Eunhyuk mematikan sambungannya kemudian beranjak dari kursi. Sebelum pergi dirinya kembali menatap Donghae. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi suami dari Minnie."setelah mengatakan hal itu Eunhyuk langsung pergi mencari sahabatnya. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada Sungmin.

"Hae~"panggil Siwon.

"SHIT!"

Siwon,Heechul dan Sungmin terkejut mendengar umpatan dari Donghae. "Hyung."panggil Kyuhyun dan hendak menyusul hyung kesayangannya tersebut. Namun,Heechul segera mencegat lengan Kyuhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun terdiam dan kembali duduk dikursi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk terus berlari tak peduli jika langkahnya membuat orang-orang merasa terganggu. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya satu Lee Sungmin. Dirinya mendapat kabar dari sepupunya Yesung kalau Sungmin masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan.

**Cklek**

**DEG**

Kaki kurus dan panjang itu melangkah dengan pelan menghampiri tempat tidur dimana kini seorang namja tengah berbaring dengan alat medis yang membantunya. Bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung bagaikan sebuah bunyi pendatang kematian untuknya.

"Minnie hyung~" suara itu amat lirih bahkan hampir tak terdengar sama sekali. Yesung selaku dokter dirumah sakit dimana kini Sungmin dirawat menepuk pelan pundak sepupunya itu.

"Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang cukup parah. Benturan dikepalanya sangat keras. Dibahu kirinya terdapat luka memar."jelas Yesung. Eunhyuk masih diam tak bergeming. Setitik airmata jatuh begitu saja. Wajah pucat Sungmin membuatnya tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi sekitar pukul 7 pagi. Sungmin menabrak pembatas jalan. Kecepatan mobil Sungmin melebihi 80km/jam. Eunhyuk-ah kenapa kau biarkan Sungmin mengendarai mobil tanpa ada pengawasan,eoh? Kau taukan tabiat Sungmin membawa mobil yang sering lupa diri? Kau masih ingatkan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu saat Sungmin harus dirawat selama sebulan penuh dirumah sakit ini karena kecelakaan juga. Walaupun kecelakaan mobil tahun lalu tidaklah seperah sekarang."

"Hyung~izinkan aku berdua saja dengan Minnie." Yesung tertegun mendengar permintaan adik sepupunya itu. Dia tau adiknya itu mencintai Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa kau tekan tombol merah itu."jawab Yesung kemudian segera meninggalkan adiknya dikamar rawat Sungmin.

"Minnie hyung~"panggil Eunhyuk lirih. Airmatanya kini mengalir dengan deras melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Dibawanya jemari lemah itu untuk saling bertautan dengan jemarinya. "Kau bodoh hyung. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku saja untuk mengantar dan menjemputmu. Kenapa suamimu itu bodoh hingga membiarkanmu membawa mobil sendiri. apa dia tidak tau kau ini seperti setan saat membawa mobil dan juga tidak berhati-hati." Airmata itu semakin deras dan terus mengalir saat dirinya mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

_**Flashback#**_

"**Hwoaaaaaa~mobil baru,hyung?"tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat mobil ferrari merah kini terparkir indah didepan rumahnya. Sungmin tersenyum angkuh pada sahabatnya itu.**

"**Aku meminta appa membelikannya."jawab Sungmin. Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin penuh selidik. Dirinya tau betul bahwa appa Sungmin tidak akan mengizinkan Sungmin menyetir mobil. "Appa dan eomma pergi ke Indonesia selama dua bulan mengurus bisnis mereka. Karena aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian aku mulai melancarkan aksiku yaitu mengurung diri dikamar. Dan saat itu appa bilang akan memenuhi apapun permintaanku asal aku keluar dari kamar dan mau tinggal sendiri."**

"**Dan hyung meminta mobil pada Kangin ahjussii." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Eunhyuk merutuki appa Sungmin yang menuruti kemauan sahabatnya yang kini tersenyum menatapnya. **

"**Dengar hyung_"**

"**_Hyukkie-ah ayo kita memutari kota Seoul bersama."potong Sungmin dan menarik lengan sahabatnya itu dengan semangat.**

**Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin mata terkena serangan jantung. Bagaimana tidak,Sungmin menyetir mobil seperti setan. Melintasi lampu merah dan menyelip mobil tanpa perhitungan. "Minnie,hati-hati."gumam Eunhyuk diantara ketakutannya.**

"**Ini menyenangkan,Hyukkie saat merasakan menyetir mobil sendiri. Kau taukan biasanya aku selalu duduk dikursi belakang tanpa boleh menyetir sendiri."jawab Sungmin dengan nada sedih.**

"**Aku rasa kau memang tidak cocok menyetir mobil sendiri,hyung."tak sadar kalimat Eunhyuk tersebut membuat sahabat manisnya itu tersinggung.**

"**Kau berpikiran aku tidak becus menyetir,eoh? Baik akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku adalah seorang pengendara yang baik."jawab Sungmin dan menginjak pedal gasnya. Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main saat Sungmin membawa mobil melebihi batas kecepatan yang ditentukan.**

"**Hyung~pelankan kecepatannya kita bisa celaka,hyung."ucap Eunhyuk mengingatkan sahabatnya itu. Namun,sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin yang semakin gila-gilaan menyetir. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya saat melihat truck yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. "Hy-hyung~"panggil Eunhyuk dengan gugup masih menatap kearah depan.**

"**Hyukkie~eotteokke aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya."panik Sungmin karena gugup saat melihat truck yang melaju kearah mereka. Eunhyuk tersentak dan menatap Sungmin yang kini memucat. **

"**Injak remnya,hyung. Ppalli~"titah Eunhyuk. Saking paniknya Sungmin tak bisa mencerna perkataan sahabatnya. Eunhyuk semakin panik saat truck tersebut semakin dekat. "Arrrgghh~INJAK REMNYA MINNI~"**

**CKIIIIIIITTTTT**

**BRAK**

_**Flashback End#**_

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya saat mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Saat kecelakaan itu dirinya dan Sungmin masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat selama sebulan. Beruntung tak ada luka parah saat itu karena Sungmin menginjak rem tepat waktu meskipun tabrakkan tersebut tak dapat dielakkan tapi setidaknya nyawa mereka selamat. Sungmin mengancam Eunhyuk agar merahasiakan kejadian itu pada kedua orangtuanya. Mobil ferrarinya dijual begitu saja. Beruntung orangtuanya saat itu tidak curiga pada Sungmin yang memang mudah bosan.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu Eunhyuk melarang Sungmin dengan keras mengemudi tanpa pengawasan. Namun,Eunhyuk lengah dan sekarang kejadian satu tahun yang lalu kembali menimpa sahabatnya. Dan kali ini lebih parah. "Cepatlah bangun Minnie. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae bagaikan setrika berjalan. Dirinya terus mondar-mandir diruang tamu rumahnya dengan gelisah. Ditatapnya jam dinding yang kini dengan indahnya menunjukkan jam 1 dini hari dan istri cerewetnya itu belum juga pulang hingga saat ini semenjak pagi tadi. Donghae sudah menghubungi semua teman-teman Sungmin yang dikenalnya. Namun nihil tak ada yang tau bahkan mereka malah balik bertanya padanya. Donghae juga mencari tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Sungmin. Mulai dari toko aksesoris yang berjualan bermacam pernak—pernik berwarna pink sampai toko kue dan eskrim langganan Sungminpun dijelajahinya dan hasilnya tetap sama. Akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

"Arrrggghhh~kau kemana namja bodoh? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku bahkan hpmu juga susah dihubungi. AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. gomawo yang udah review ff gaje saya. Dan saya harap ff ini tidak membosankan para readers^^**


End file.
